1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo-semiconductor module and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical fiber features “small loss”, “small diameter”, and “light weight” to thereby reduce the loss significantly as compared to a conventional metallic cable. This difference is remarkable in high speed transmission of signals. To provide broadband services to the general homes in the near future, it is indispensable to develop a low-cost, high-band, and high-sensitivity light reception terminal (ONU: Optical Network Unit).
In realization of a low-cost, high-band, and high-sensitivity light reception terminal (ONU), a super-lattice avalanche photo-diode (hereinafter abbreviated as APD) and a Pin-photodiode (hereinafter abbreviated as PinPD) are drawing the attention from the industries as a photo-receptor element. These photo-receptor elements have been desired to be further improved in characteristics (especially high-frequency characteristic).